


Love it or Hate it

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marmite Fic, Zelda loves loves Marmite, what do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Zelda loves Marmite, Lilith, not so much.(Madam Spellman May prompt 2: Food)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	Love it or Hate it

**Author's Note:**

> Zelda is a Marmite girl. Fight me.
> 
> (Also apologies for American peeps! I've realized none of you guys will know what Marmite is lmao)

The door to the pantry creaked slightly as Lilith pushed it open. She fumbled around for the light switch for a moment before flicking it on and illuminating the area before her. It was a decent size pantry, a walk-in, much larger than the pantry Lilith had experienced when she was inhabiting Mary Wardwell’s cottage. That one was nothing more than a glorified cupboard in the corner of Mary’s quaint kitchen. This, on the other hand, could almost be considered a stand-alone room. 

Lilith paused for a moment, taking in the mere size of the pantry. Shelves lined the three available walls from top to bottom. The selves were literally stacked to the roof and Lilith wondered for a moment how anyone reached the tops shelves before she noticed a small step ladder next to the door. 

Moving her focus back to the task at hand, Lilith walked into the pantry. Hilda, who was preparing lunch for the two of them, had sent Lilith to the corner of the kitchen in search of olive oil. It shouldn’t have been too difficult of a task. Of course, Lilith knew what oil looked like. She soon realized it might not be that simple, as every available space had been filled with various food items. Everything from pasta to cereal to jams to condiments. You name it and it would seem that Hilda had it.

Refusing to be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of items, Lilith walked closer to inspect the shelves. She noticed that everything was meticulously organized into groups. Every jar and container was labeled, some in Hilda’s handwriting and other in Zelda’s swishy script as well. It wouldn’t be that tough after all then. Lilith stared at the spot next to the door and scanned all the items as she went. Baking items, canned goods, spices. When she passed a section that seemed to hold magical items like ready-made potions, Lilith spotted a lazy susan in the corner. _Oh yes_ , she remembered Hilda mentioning that it might be on there. She made her way over and spun it slowly until she found the desired item. 

Perfect. She was just about to make her way back into the kitchen when something caught her attention. To the left of her near the jams she spotted earlier, stood no less than a dozen little black jars neatly aligned. Curious, Lilith stopped and picked up one of the items. It was a small glass container with a yellow lid. Lilith eyed the label curiously. _Marmite?_ She had never heard of such a thing before.

Intrigued, she placed the olive oil down on a nearby shelf and turned the little jar around. The label didn’t say much, other than the ingredients, which made little sense to Lilith. Then again, most ingredients made little sense to Lilith. She looked back towards the shelf, trying to discern the purpose of this foreign object. It was placed next to jars of peanut butter and Nutella, both of which Lilith enjoyed on occasion. Nutella was especially a favorite of hers. She remembered eating an entire jar of it in one sitting after Sabrina made the mistake of introducing it to her. Needless to say, that little experiment made her rather queasy by the time she was done.

Giving up on discovering the contents by reading the label alone, Lilith decided it was time to unscrew the jar to get to the bottom of the mystery. The content of the jar was just as black as the glass itself. She leaned in closer and took a sniff. Strange. It didn’t smell as she expected it to. It wasn't a bad smell, but it wasn’t appetizing either. She dipped her finger in and scooped up some of the strange black substance. It wasn’t runny like syrup, in fact, it seemed to be more solid than the likes of peanut butter. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Lilith brought her finger to her mouth and gave it an apprehensive lick.

She felt her face scrunch up immediately as she registered the taste. Hellhounds, it was awful. She looked around for somewhere to spit it out in, but came up empty. Was this some type of poison, or was it expired? She hastily closed the lid again and checked the back of the label in search of an expiration date.

Just then a voice rang out from the kitchen. 

“Lilith! Everything alright in there, love?”

Startled, Lilith grabbed the olive oil and made her way out into the kitchen, still clutching the jar of Marmite in one hand. Thankfully, Hilda had her back towards her, focusing on retrieving a pan from a nearby cupboard. Lilith took the opportunity to dispose of the jar of Marmite. Obviously, there was something horribly wrong with it, so she tossed it in the bin without so much as another look at it.

Hilda seemed suspicious about what took Lilith so long, but Lilith decided to say nothing. Instead, she smiled and poured herself a big glass of water, hoping to subdue the funny taste in her mouth.

* * *

Later that evening Lilith was sitting comfortably on the couch next to Zelda. It was late and all the other Spellmans had already gone to bed. Lilith had kicked her heels off and tucked her legs underneath herself as she paged through some official work documents Zelda brought home from the academy for her approval. Zelda had been sitting next to her only a minute ago, one arm resting behind her on the couch, the other holding her cigarette holder as she watched Lilith go over the pages. Once she finished her cigarette she got up and announced that she was going to make them some tea.

Lilith continued to absentmindedly read the document in front of her, faintly recognizing the sounds of the tap running and then the cups being readied. The teapot whistled and then silence followed as Zelda poured the boiling water and stirred the tea.

Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed from the kitchen and Lilith froze as dread settled heavily in her stomach. Zelda called out her name, but there was no need as Lilith had already bolted up from the couch, tossing the pages on the floor as she went. 

She entered the kitchen, her eyes scanning the room frantically in search of some type of villain. Instead, she only found Zelda, standing with her back towards her. Lilith edged closer, unsure of what to make of the situation. Zelda turned around. Her arm was frozen in midair with a teabag that she seemingly was going to discard.

“What in heaven’s name is going on here?” She got out through gritted teeth. 

Lilith followed Zelda’s gaze to the bin. She peered in cautiously, almost expecting something to jump out at her. There was nothing suspicious in the bin, and Lilith’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I don’t understand.”

Zelda bent down and fished out the jar of Marmite that Lilith had tossed away earlier that day. She held it gingerly between her fingers as she waved it in front of Lilith’s face.

“Can you please explain to me what this is doing in the bin? Hilda would never throw away a perfectly good jar of Marmite, and Sabrina and Ambrose hardly touch the stuff. So explain.”

Lilith did her best not to recoil from Zelda’s flaming gaze. She didn't give the Marmite another thought after she got the putrid taste out of her mouth earlier. “I - I threw it away. I think it might be off. It tasted horrible.”

The anger that clouded Zelda’s features immediately morphed into disbelief.

“It tasted horrible!?” She repeated incredulously. She dropped the tea bag into the bin and strode over to the sink to wash the jar before drying it on a nearby dishcloth. 

“There is no way that is expired,” Zelda said as she removed the lid and took the smallest little bit on her finger before tasting it. “I thought so. Perfectly fine. Now would you like to explain how exactly you decided throwing this away was a good idea?”

They sat down at the kitchen table and Lilith recounted her experience in the pantry to Zelda. How she didn’t understand what it was, tasted it, and hated it. 

“No wonder you didn’t like it,” Zelda said. “Marmite is best enjoyed in small amounts like on toast.”

Lilith eyed Zelda, wholly unconvinced. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Zelda got up, grabbed a loaf of bread, and placed two slices in the toaster. “Now it’s best if the toast is still hot, with just a little butter and then some Marmite.”

Silence settled in the kitchen until the toaster popped. Lilith watched as Zelda spread a light covering of Marmite on the two slices of toast. Zelda passed a slice of to Lilith before taking a healthy bite out of her own. Lilith regarded the slice of toast suspiciously. 

“Oh, go on, Lilith.” Zelda said, covering her mouth with her hand as she spoke. “You’ll like it better like that.”

Lilith brought the toast to her mouth and took a hesitant bite. The same overwhelming response to spit it out overcame her, but she couldn’t do it with Zelda watching her so expectantly. Instead she chewed and swallowed as fast as she could.

“And?”

“Well,” Lilith decided to play it down as best she could. “It’s not horrible. But…”

“But, you still don't like it.” Zelda’s face fell a little as Lilith nodded and pushed her unfinished slice of toast away. “No matter, there is another way.” 

Zelda stood up from the table again and walked around the kitchen collecting the next batch of materials. She returned with cheddar cheese and crackers. She spread some Marmite on a cracker before adding some grated cheese on top.

“Now, try it like this,” Zelda said, holding out her creation to Lilith.

Lilith really didn't want to subject her mouth to more of the foul stuff, but she did it anyway. Zelda had that same expectant look on her face and Lilith hated to disappoint her.

“Well,” She said after swallowing the small bite of cracker. “It is slightly more tolerable like this, but still no.”

Zelda was silent for a moment as she looked at Lilith. Her mind seemed to be working overtime as she tried to make peace with the fact that her significant other didn’t like Marmite.

“Okay, okay we can always try-.”

Lilith reached for Zelda’s hand over the table, stopping her from getting up once again.

“Zelda, I appreciate you trying, I really do, but I don't think any combination is going to change my mind. I just don't like it.”

Crestfallen, Zelda seemed to accept her fate as her shoulders slumped.

“But why?” She whined. “Why don't you like it?”

“It’s just not...nice. At all. It's too salty and it makes my tongue and palate feel weird.”

Zelda just shook her head in disbelief. “I can understand Sabrina hating it, but you...I hoped that we could enjoy this together.”

Lilith didn’t understand how her hating Marmite was such a big deal.

“It’s not the end of the world surely. This way you won't have to worry about me eating your very small supply of Marmite.” Lilith couldn’t stop herself from teasing.

Zelda gave her a sad smile. “You’re right. It’s better this way.” She seemed to pull her self together. “Do you know how hard I worked to obtain the stash I have now? It's not as readily available in the US as it is in Britain.”

“I’d have to take your word for it.” Lilith too smiled, relieved that she seemed to be forgiven for her transgression as Zelda got up to reheat the tea that had gotten cold. 

Lilith rose from her chair as well and walked up behind Zelda, wanting to be absolutely sure that she was pardoned.

“So, am I forgiven?” She asked sweetly.

Zelda smirked as she turned around to lean against the counter “Not quite. We’ll have to have a serious discussion to establish if you have any other unforgivable food aversions.”

“Maybe I can help persuade you to forgive me.”

Lilith closed the small distance between them and placed her hands on the kitchen counter either side of Zelda, successfully blocking an escape. The height difference between them was even more significant than normal as Lilith didn't have the advantage of heels, but she still tried to be as assertive as possible as she gazed up into Zelda’s eyes.

“Oh yes?” Zelda asked, her eyes sparkling. She brought her hands to rest on Lilith's waist. “And how exactly do you plan to do that?”

Lilith wiggled her eyebrows seductively and pushed herself on to her tippy toes. She planned to place only a soft kiss on Zelda’s lips, but couldnt resist the urge to swipe her tongue out over her lips. When she felt Zelda’s lips part slightly she slipped her tongue into her mouth but pulled back abruptly. 

Zelda opened her eyes in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“You taste like Marmite,” Lilith said smacking her lips disapprovingly.

Zelda bit her bottom lip, suppressing a laugh. Lilith pouted as she playfully slapped Zelda on the hip.

“Hmm, do you know what?” Zelda asked, her eyes darkening as she licked her lips. “So do you.”

And with that Zelda brought their lips together for a searing kiss and started walking Lilith backward out of the kitchen, all thoughts of Marmite removed from their minds for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind as to let me know in the comments if you love/hate Marmite. It's for science. (I'm pro Marmite if you couldn't tell xD)


End file.
